People often misplace items such as keys, purses, wallets, eye glasses, cell phones, as well as other items. For example, people with Alzheimer's disease or other short term memory problems may be more susceptible to forgetting where they placed an item. Keys, a wallet, or a cell phone can easily fall out of a person's pocket while sitting on furniture (e.g., a couch) at home and get lost in the joints of the upholstery without the person realizing it. It is desirable to provide a way for a person to more easily find an item that has been misplaced, forgotten, or unused for a period of time.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.